Under the Mistletoe: ClinTasha
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: The Holidays have never been a happy time of the year for Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton knows this and cannot stand to watch the woman he loves suffer for one more year.


**Title:**_**Under the Mistletoe: ClinTasha**_

**Summary**: _The Holidays have never been a happy time of the year for Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton knows this and cannot stand to watch the woman he loves suffer for one more year._

**Rating:** _T_

**Characters: **_Clint and Natasha very few others._

**Pairings:** _Natasha/Clint_

**Slight Pairings**: _Implied Loki/Tony__  
_**Genre:** _Romance, Angst and a little Humor._

**Warnings: **_Implied slash couple for like three words, so relax._

-OOO-

Christmas was getting closer and closer and it was always this time of year that reminded Natasha of the family she doesn't have.

She had been taken away as a small child and raised to be a spy for the Russian army, looking back now at the darkest days of her life that had probably been for the best.

Then there was Agent Barton, the man who had seen something more. He had seen someone that didn't deserve to die for her misdeeds.

She just needed to be pointed in the right direction.

Natasha glanced at the floor as she sat quietly, the others were busy making preparations for Christmas.

She wanted to be happy this year, she really did but sometimes it's not about what you _want_. It's about what you _get_.

Clint walked into the room wearing the smile he usually did when with comrades but it only took him a second to notice how Natasha was looking.

He frowned sadly, he knew what Christmas meant for her. It wasn't about joy and presents, It was about the family she never had.

He had decided he couldn't stand to watch the woman he loves sit sadly by herself all through Christmas once again. He was going to do what he could to make this the best Christmas he can.

"Tasha." Clint address quietly as he sat next to her, her attention moved from the floor to him and she just barely smiled.

"Clint." She said back and turned back to the floor.

She smiled inwardly, no matter what after all these years she still had Clint.

Clint moved his hand over and set it on her thigh sweetly and smiled.

Little butterflies fluttered in her stomach and it was a terrifying feeling, she turned her head up to glare at him.

"Want to remove your hand, Agent Barton?" she said steadily and he did without hesitation.

"Sorry." He quipped back and _no_ his feelings weren't hurt, he knew better than to touch her. He knew how much she didn't like it.

OOO

Natasha stood behind Hawkeye in the shooting range as he once again hit the bulls-eye.

She had her arms crossed and wasn't once surprised that he had.

"Wanna bet I can split it?" he asked as he pulled back to shoot again.

"You do it everyday why would I bet?" she replied and Clint smirked.

"Fine." He said and released his arrow of course splitting the last one.

Natasha turned to walk away but he made her an offer she couldn't refuse. "Why don't you try?" he asked cockily holding his bow at his side and a smirk on his face.

She kept walking. "What? You scared?"

She froze for a moment before she turned and stared at him, she never was one to say no to a dare.

"Give it to me." She demanded as she stalked back to him and took it from him and the arrow he was holding.

She gave him a smirk and aimed the arrow using his laser pointer, then pulled it back.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly then let go, the arrow flew to the side and missed the target all together.

"How did I miss?" she said surprised at herself. Clint chuckled and stepped behind her.

"My laser is set for two hundred yards, not twenty." He said cockily, she turned to glare at him with a frown.

"Fine, give me another arrow." She said back and held her hand out.

Clint pulled one out of its sheath and handed it over.

She shook her head frustrated and turned back to the target, she ignored the laser pointer this time and aimed with her eyes.

Suddenly she felt gentle hands run down her arm until it met her hand on the bow the other hand meeting at the arrow.

"A little to the left." He whispered gently into her ear, Natasha tensed up at the proximity of his body.

She could feel his warmth against her back and his breath against her neck, she hated that it felt so good. It felt _safe_.

"Relax and…." He trailed off as he pulled her hand and the arrow back, the string whined against the tension. "Feel it, breath out…" he coached gently, she let out a long breath and released the arrow, it nearly split the second arrow.

"Good." He praised gently and pulled away slowly his hand taking the bow from her, she stayed staring at the target until she turned towards him and their faces were inches apart.

Their eyes met and Clint tilted forward a little on his toes.

"Childs play." She stated harshly then brushed passed him and strutted out of the shooting range.

Clint frowned and stared at his bow, he thought they had just had a moment. Apparently it was only for him.

OOO

Natasha had gone into the living room and was currently reading her book, this is what she was looking forward to on her time off for the Holidays.

She could finally finish the book she had started _last_ Christmas break.

She had made it halfway through the chapter when she heard something clatter into the room. Her attention immediately shot up to see Clint walk towards her.

Typically he was nearly impossible to hear but today he was carrying a tray with drinks on it, she immediately hid the smile that tried to show on her face.

"_Hot_ chocolate." He answered the question on her face and she rose a brow.

He set the tray on the nearby table. "Do you want a cinnamon stick?" he asked as he stirred his own with one.

She is not a stupid woman, far from it. She is very smart in fact and had noticed his hand on her thigh and then him touching her to teach her how to shoot a bow, now hot chocolate.

She knew what he was up to and as much as she wanted it _god_ it terrified her even more.

She sighed heavily before she finally nodded.

Clint handed her a mug after putting a cinnamon stick in it, it would seem he had some cookies too.

She sipped the hot drink and it was surprisingly delicious.

She knew he hadn't made it, there was no way.

"Who's is this?" she asked after a few moments, he sat where her feet were up on the couch.

"I made it." He replied and she rose a brow.

"Did not." She said back, Clint sighed.

"Fine, its Steve's." he said back with a shrug and sipped his drink. She half smiled and sipped it again.

Opening her book back where she had been reading and tried to ignore that Clint was sitting there, in awkward silence.

"_Don't_." she said without even looking, Clint's hand stopped midway from touching her leg and went back to his mug.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit that she could read him so easily.

"Tasha what if—" she cut him off again.

"Nope." She quipped back and flipped the page, Clint sighed sadly but stayed anyways.

He knew she cared about him, he guessed she just doesn't care about him in _that_ way.

They finished their cocoa in silence and Natasha finished that chapter with no more interruptions.

Clint got up after that taking her empty mug for her and carried the tray out back to the kitchen.

Natasha watched him go and frowned once he was gone.

OOO

Movie night tonight, it only being a week from Christmas they of course had picked a Christmas movie. Elf.

Just enough funny for everyone to be happy but mild enough that Steve wouldn't have nightmares.

Natasha sat herself in the back of the room in a single chair, the movie had already started. Typically she wouldn't attend movie nights but since she didn't have any work to do at present she may as well.

Clint usually didn't come to movie nights either but he came walking in fifteen minutes late, she glanced at him but turned her attention back to the movie.

Clint being the stubborn person he is so far hadn't taken the hints she had been sending for him to leave her alone please!

He sat next to her and reached for her hand that was set on her armrest. She didn't have to say anything just simply glare at him.

"Not okay?" he asked back and she just gave him a not amused look, though that _had_ been quite amusing. "Alright."

He answered back and pulled away acting as if nothing had happened.

She did applaud his boldness but he really wasn't getting the hint.

OOO

The next time she saw him he handed her a red rose, she didn't take it at first just shook her head at him.

"just take it, I know it's you're favorite flower." He said back and set a steady glare on her.

Natasha smiled thinly before she reached forward and took it.

"Well, it is my favorite." She said and glanced at the floor. Clint smiled and felt maybe he had actually gotten through to her a _little_. They turned to walk out together, they were all going out for the night.

Clint wrapped his arm around her waist, she grabbed his hand and quickly twisted his wrist until he let go, he stumbled away and looked back at her.

"Too much? That's cool." He said and put his hands in his pockets continuing his way out the front door. She shook her head in amusement and half smiled while his back was turned.

OOO

Over the next few weeks Hawkeye had tried various wooing techniques.

He had serenaded her which ended with a slap across his cheek.

He had bought her jewelry which ended with an eye roll and a walk away.

He had left small hints for her in which Thor had found and followed instead mistaking it for a Christmas tradition he had not learned yet simply to find a romantic dinner set up with Clint sitting there in a tux. They ate it anyway and talked about the weather.

He had bought her gifts pertaining to the days of Christmas which landed back in his own apartment.

Now sitting on Christmas Eve he was no nearer to winning her heart as he had been to begin with.

The Christmas Eve party was well underway when he found her standing outside on the balcony, he hugged himself in the cold.

She heard him coming and turned to look at him, the white fur wrap she was wearing over her dress made her red hair shine even brighter.

Clint smiled, he knew he had found something very special in Natasha, he had known it from the day he met her.

"You know its only a _little_ cold out here." He said jokingly as he came to stand at her side.

"I'm Russian I don't tend to weep about that." She said back coldly, Clint glanced at the ground.

He knew she cared for him, he had heard about her conversation with Loki. He knew there was something going on and she wouldn't admit it.

"You know." He said as he neared closer. "When I look at you, I don't see Russian Assassin or Black widow. You know what I see?" he asked as he set his hands on her elbows, she turned to face him and shook her head.

This time when he touched her she didn't pull away and she didn't tell him to stop either.

She didn't answer just looked at the snow-covered ground.

"I see Natasha Romanoff." He answered his own question. She turned her eyes back up to meet with his.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked back and he could tell she was still shielding herself from him.

"I see a smart, beautiful amazing woman." He said back seriously, her brows furrowed and she turned back to the ground.

She wasn't good at letting anyone in, never had been in fact.

From her childhood she had been trained to never let anyone know what you're thinking or feeling. It was a terrible privilege.

"Nat, what are you afraid of?" he asked finally and tightened his grip on her arms. She glanced up to look him in the eyes. She was afraid to lose him like she had lost everyone else.

"I'm not, I just…" She said back and shook her head to stare at the ground.

Clint stepped closer and tilted her chin up with his hand, she looked up at him until he tilted down and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back, she couldn't _help_ but kiss him back she _loved_ him. So _much_ she loved him.

She did owe him a debt, a debt she could never possibly repay.

Clint pulled back and looked her in the eyes she pushed him away.

"I-I _don't_ love you." she said deeply and pulled away, going back inside.

Clint watched the woman he loved walk away and _maybe_ this time he believed her.

OOO

Christmas morning Clint came downstairs into the living room, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Natasha looked up at him and her heart twisted in her chest. She wanted to love him, she wanted him to know she did but once you go there you can never turn back.

He would no longer be her best friend and after last night how could they ever even be friends. Her strength faltered and she stared at the floor.

How could Barton do this to her? Take what they had and ruin it like this?

Clint sat next to her silently and folded his hands over his lap.

Natasha glanced over at him then back at the floor.

"You know…" Clint said awkwardly. "Mistletoe has been a tradition for years…" he went on to say, she turned her head to look at him as he went on, glad that he had decided to quit pestering her. "When people had to walk under the branches and there were these berries on them, they would have to kiss. No berries no kiss, see? Then after the kiss, the couple would eat the berries." He said and shrugged turning to look at her.

Natasha smiled lightly and was grateful that he was taking this so well and it seemed like he had gotten over last night, maybe they could go back like things were.

"Ha so kiss then!" Tony declared holding Mistletoe over their heads, leave it to Tony to carry one around for such times.

Clint and Natasha looked up at him, Natasha staring at the plant in his hand.

"The berries are gone, Tony." She stated plainly, Tony looked at it and shrugged. It is useless now.

"Who'd you kiss?" Clint asked and Tony laughed awkwardly glancing at Loki as he strutted across the living room with a devilish smirk on his face. Not surprised to see him Clint and Natasha stared at Tony instead.

"Ha what? I didn't kiss anybody." he said and scoffed then walked away.

Clint and Natasha watched him go in the same direction of the Mischief God then glanced between each other with a laugh.

They carried on the rest of the day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them.

Clint had given up on trying and came to the fact that maybe she really _didn't_ love him. He would _always_ love her.

OOO

Clint just finished brushing his teeth and made his way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he clicked the lamp off and crawled into bed.

He laid flat on his back for a few moments as he thought over the day, the month really.

He has never loved anyone like he loves Natasha, if anything were to ever happen to her he didn't know what he would do. He only wished she felt the same.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep tonight and hope for a better day tomorrow.

His eyes shot open when he felt the bed dip down at both sides, he sat up swiftly and already had his knife in his hand.

He slashed it forward but his wrist was caught mid assault by a redhead whom was straddling him on the bed.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Clint was going to make a comment about sneaking up on him while he's sleeping but before it could come out his arms were pinned over his head and she dipped down to kiss him fully on the mouth.

He didn't struggle of course, what man would?

She pulled back her red curls fell forward and danced around his face.

Even with her steady face Clint could see the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

He let go of the knife and she released his wrists when she heard it clatter to the floor.

Clint sat up swiftly bringing they're lips back together wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Natasha wrapped her arms around his shoulders after a few long moments they parted.

"Why? What happened?" he asked a little breathlessly.

She glanced down for a moment before she could answer.

"I lied, I _do_ love you." she whispered back and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you _so_ much."

Clint would have asked her why she had resisted but he didn't have too.

He knew it was against everything she knew to fall for someone and totally give in.

He held her tighter and brought her flush against him.

"I love you too." He said muffled against her red curls.

Natasha pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"I owe you my life." She whispered shakily and he shook his head.

"No you don't. You _don't_." He said back firmly, she pushed him onto his back kissed hard.

Clint pulled on the hem of her black nightgown, she groaned softly against his mouth.

Her hands moved purposely from his shoulders to his chest.

Her soft lips split slowly and she gasped against his mouth.

OOO

The next morning Natasha woke up in someone's bed.

Her eyes opened slowly to see the calmly sleeping man laying next to her, she wrapped her arms around him and nudged her head beneath his chin.

She couldn't remember a time that she had woken up from a full nights rest in her life, she hadn't woken up once on the night pointing her gun at an empty room.

Clint let out a long breath and his eyes opened slowly.

"Tasha." He said softly and kissed the top of her head, he noticed how tightly she was holding on to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He added a second later, she smiled against his chest then pulled back.

She smiled broadly and it was a beautiful sight, he would give anything to see her wear it every second of everyday.

He kissed her softly on the forehead and brought his hand from beneath his pillow to wrap her in his arms. Knife and all.

She saw the blade shimmer against the sunrise and giggle.

"You don't sleep with a weapon?" he asked teasingly, she nodded and pulled her hand away from his back. Pistol and all.

"All the time." She replied and he smiled.

She realized though that it hadn't been in her hand when she woke up which it usually was.

She glanced down again for a moment, he knew when she does that she is thinking.

"What?" he asked but was still smiling. She moved down to lay against him again.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked back and chuckled a little.

_For not giving up on me, for saving my life, for protecting me, for making me feel normal, for making me feel beautiful, for always looking for me, for always finding me, for loving me._

"Making me feel safe." She replied, he pulled her back close and kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Tasha."

"Did you hang that there?" she asked once she noticed the Mistletoe hanging from the ceiling over the bed.

"Damn it, Tony!"

_A/N: so I was going to write FrostIron first BUT this one jumped out of my fingers so yeah! I hoped you liked it and prepare thyselves for FrostIron and possibly Thorki. I love Christmas pairings! Please let me know what you think! :D_

_until there is more Please checkout my installment of Under the Mistletoe: Capsicoul they deserve a little love too! :)_


End file.
